A new start
by Dreampool
Summary: A 13 year old girl named Bri always felt like she was in a special So when she finds the mane six celestia and a few others what will she do what she finds out how special she really is? When her past and part of her future is unfolded how will she react? Come join her on this amazing
1. Chapter 1

I could have everything I every wanted and needed in life. a loving family a roof over my head all the food I could eat and so much more. i am a typical 13 year old 8th grader with friends that i could hang out with and so much more. I was a back round actress and a blue belt in Tae kwon doe. My life was perfect until i made a simple wish that changed my family and some of my friends life forever. This is my story.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my IPhone 5 ringing like almost every other morning. Since it was summer my sister would wake up early and i would sleep in until 10 to 11 o'clock. 'Ugh does she ever learn" i muttered to myself.

I got out of bed still in my pajamas and put my robe on. I walked downstairs and sat down in the chair in front of the computer. like every morning i would do the same routine. Wake up eat while writing/playing/reading/listening to music on the computer go ouside play with my dogs go back on the computer eat some more bathroom breaks when needed tae kwon doe (only on Monday wensday thursday) bed.

I was on the computer writing My little pony fanfiction. "Morning sunshine sleep well?" my mom asked me. "eeyup." I answered back. I got out of my chair and got some Special K cereal. I put my purple gummy bear headphones in and started listening to my favorite songs.

I always sing when a song i know is on. I started humming. "Hot dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life" I start. I am not the best singer in the world or dancer and my friends say how bad I am but I still do it cause i love to dance and sing.

"Bri can you please stop singing!" my sister shouted. I just crank my music up. She comes over and pulls my headphones out. "ow hailey that hurt!" I whine at her. "Now yur gonna get it hailey!" She takes off running and I start to chase after her. I give up and sit down on the chair.

i look at the computer screen. I sigh. "I wish I could meet the mane six and/or go to equestria." i whisper to myself. I look at the clock. 6:45.

* * *

Time for tae kwon doe. After a hour and a half of working out i took a shower and went into my room. My room is downstairs where the rest of my family sleeps up stairs. It was now 11:00 p.m and everyone in my family is asleep. I was laying in bed watching Equestria girls. A sharp pain shot through my head. I paused the movie and sat up with my hand clentching my temple.

I heard a loud clang clatter clunk. I sit up and raise an eyebrow. A sound coming from the garage?That can't be good. I look over and my dog sound asleep in her dog bed at the foot of my bed.

"Angel! wake up!" I whispered loudly. She opens her eyes and jumps up. I open my door silently with angel close behind. I walk across the hallway to the garage door. I open it. Angel growls lowly. I flip on the lights in the garage and close the door behind me as quietly as i could.

Angels ears perk up and she stalks around the corner in the garage. "Angel what are you doing?!" i whisper urgently. I follow her around the corner to see 10 figures all naked lying on the floor in the garage. for a short while i just stared at them. Something about them seemed oddly familiar...

I scaned their bodies and i noticed something. They had tattoo like markings on their upper thighs and their hair all when down to their butts and was oddly colored. Something snapped inside my head. No it couldn't be! i thought to myself. "Angel stand down." I whisper to my little dog.

I walk over to one of the people and kneel down beside her. The woman was pale and her hair had light pink green blue and purple hues and it seemed to move by itself. The tattoo on her thigh was a sun. I gently shake her. The woman opened her eyes to reveal a bright pink color iris. She groaned and sat up. I looked her right in the eye and put my hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" I ask her. She puts her hand on her head and groans. "I am not quite sure Miss?" The woman says. I noticed her voice was elegant almost regal. "My name is bri and lets get you all to my room across the hall. We are safer there and it is where you will be sleeping tonight Princess Celestia." i said helping her up. Besides the fact that she was butt naked she stood about 5'9. Only a few inches taller than I. She looked at me like i was crazy. "How did you know my name? What are you and What am I?" She asked.

I put my hand over her mouth. "Shhh princess you need to be quiet. My parents,grandparents and sister are sleeping upstairs now lets wake up Luna, Cadence, Spike and the Elements of harmony and get them to my room. Tell them not to freak out not that twilight would but tell them to keep quiet and not to ask any questions until we get to my room OK?" I whisper urgently. It was 11:30 pm.

We each woke them up indivgualy. wiotha line and my dog beside me we silently walked while some fell across the hall way to my room. Once everyone was in i shut the door and locked it.

Pinkie Pie was in my face. "Hi who are you? Ooohihavetothrowapartyforyouwhenwegetbacktoequestr ia!" Pinkie said. I looked at her and smiled. "Hi pinkie pie I am bri and I would love a party if i ever get to visit equestria!" i said. The others looked at me in shock. "Wow you must really know about us. I dont think I have ever seen anypony withstand their first meeting with pinkie before.' Twilight said.

"So do you mind telling us who you are,what you are,what are we, and where we are." Cadence asked. "Well to answer every pony's questions. You are a human bipedal creatures with no magic or flight abilities. My name is Brianne but you can call me Bri, I am of the same species as you are when you got transported to Earth from Equestria. I will tell you how I know so much about you later." I finished. I smiled.

They looked all dumbstruck. I walked to my closet and picked out some outfits that they could wear. I handed them each some clothing and to rarity's liking i gave her a pink silk nightgown. "So what happened that got you transported here Twilight?" I asked her. She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly."Well there was sort of a mishap with a spell that we were working on." she said.

I widened my eyes. I wrote about that... wait I wrote about this. "Bri hello Equestria to bri" Luna said. "Are you guys hungry?" i asked them. They all nodded. I motioned my hand and we all left my room to go to the kitchen. "What do you guys want to eat? Oh and should mention that now bear with me... humans eat meat." i said. Silent gasps and fake vomiting went around the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on you will never know until you try it. We had some meatloaf last night you can try some of that." i suggested. They still looked at me like i was crazy. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out the left overs. I took out a piece and cut it up into 10 pieces. and i took out two pieces for myself. I gave them each a fork and said "Eat up!" I dived right in to the meatloaf while the former mares were more hesitant. Rainbow dash took her piece and put it in her mouth. "Hey you guys its not that bad. Its actually good." Rainbow said. "Why thank you it my own recipe." i said while flipping my hair.

"Oh i will be right back don't move." i said. I tiptoed upstairs to my sister's room. I opened the door and shook her. She rolled over and smacked me in the face. I walked to the bath room and got out the squirt bottle and walked back to my sister. I squirted her and she woke up instantly. "What are you doing bri!" she whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Hailey I need to show you something. its really important. You know the show MLP:Fim well They are here I swear I am not lying!" I said.

She was still half asleep so I slung her over my shoulder and walked back down stairs. I triped and we were about to hit the tile before we jut stopped and hovered in mid air. i opened my eyes while my sister was still clinging on to me. We were flipped around and put on our feet. "Ok that was a blue aura so which one of Cadence Luna or Rarity just saved me and my little sister from injuring ourselves?" i said. Cadence raised a hand.

"Thank you Cadence I can see now you are a very protective mom." I said. Every body's stared whipped to the princess of love. "Cadence your pregnant? When were you going to tell us about this?" Twilight asked her. I just stared at her shocked. "I was going to tell you today but we got transported here and now you all know" she explained.

My sister was just staring at them. I heard a sound from the garage. I groaned. I walked to the garage and opened the door. three figures layed there. I picked each one up and slung them over my shoulder. I put them in my room on my bed.

i walked out of my room and everybody was staring at me like I grew a second head. "come on everybody back to my room you too hailey." i whispered. We all gathered in my room. One of the three girls in my room started waking up. "Huh where are we?" TThe pale girl asked. Rarity gasped. "Sweetie Belle?' She said. "Hiya sis!" sweetie belle squeaked.

Once everypony found what they needed. I walked over to my computer. "Gather around everypony this si something you need to see." I said. They all gathered around me and i played the first episode in every season as well as equestria girls and a canterlot wedding as well as snowdrop and a couple of others like lyravator, the many painful moments of twilight sparkle, cupcakes and fluttershy's latment.

I closed my laptop and turned around to look at the group. All of them had their mouths open. I sighed. "You see this is why I know so much about you." i said. "These are all true exept the cupcakes one." rarity said. Celestia face palmed. "I remember when Lyra and Bon Bon did that stunt. I couln't get out of my head for weeks." Celestia said. Twilight laughed. "That is true that hurt i may as well be indestructable" I smiled. "Well I know all about you. BUt i should mention there ae alot of fanfics out there so i advise not to go on my computer." i said. They all nodded.

"so do you guys know when you are going to get home?" Hailey said. Celestia sighed. "Well we could go home but the portal is closed and won't open until the next full moon.' celestia said.

"Or until we found the person we are looking for." Celestia muttered.

most humans wouldn't have been able to hear what i just did. "Who are you looking for celestia?"I asked caustously.

Her head snapped up. "we don't know bri, but we are looing for one of your kind. They have a destiny to fulfill. There is a prophacy as old as me

. One not from your world and twin to song that believes truly,will hold the tenth element and forever bring harmony to the land." Celestia finished.

I sat back in my chair. "well by sound do you think it means sing?" I said. Celestia thought for a moment. "Hmm you could be right. Can you sing?" she said.

I nervously looked down at my feet before looked back at her again. "Well I-I love to sing but my friends tell me i am a bad singer but i have n-never stopped singing. I love it too much." i stuttered. "Can you sing for us bri?" cadence asked. I nodded. "But its kind of a duet. I need someone else to sing with me." I said. Fluttershy stepped up. "i will sing with you bri. If thats ok." she said. i nodded. "Princess celestia can you put a soundproofing spell on the room i dont want to wake my parents up." Her hands glowed a bright yellow the the aura was gone. I started the music. I closed my eyes and fluttershy started to sing.

We're gonna find it

**Bold**=fluttershy

normal=bri

_italic_=both

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Here we are, far from home **  
** A little bit hungry and a little alone **  
But it's alright  
Yes, it's alright

'Cause in this room, there might be friends  
Can't see how the story ends  
**But it's alright **  
** Yeah, it's alright **

_We can start anew _

_Can't go back so we gotta go on _  
_ We'll stick together, staying strong _  
_ There's a diamond castle in my mind _  
_ And someday soon _  
_We're gonna find it_

We're gonna find it

**We're gonna find it**

We're gonna find it

**Somehow things are looking up **  
Feeling like we've changed our luck  
_I can see life, in a new light _

**Can't stay long** (can't stay long)  
**Passing through** (passing through)  
**Don't know where** we're going to  
_But it's alright _  
_ 'Cause we just might _  
_ Find a way that's true (find a way that's true) _

_Can't go back, so we gotta go on (gotta go on…) _  
_ We'll stick together, staying strong (staying strong…) _  
_ There's a diamond castle in my mind _  
_ And someday soon _  
We're gonna find it (x2)

We're gonna find the perfect place for us to be  
**And hear our melody set free **  
_Climb the highest mountain just to see _

_To see… _

_Can't go back; so we gotta go on (gotta go on…) _  
_ We'll stick together, staying strong (staying strong…) _  
_ There's a diamond castle in my mind (in my mind…) _  
_ And someday soon _  
_ We're gonna find it _

_ Can't go back, so we gotta go on (gotta go on…) _  
_ We'll stick together, staying strong _  
_ There's a diamond castle in my mind (in my mind) _  
_ And someday soon _  
**We're gonna find it**

We're gonna find it

**We're gonna find it**  
We're gonna find it

**We're gonna find it**

We're gonna find it

**We're gonna find it**

_Someday soon…_

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We finished the song and i looked up. Everybody's mouths were agape. I blushed. "Bri your voice is... wonderful" Cadence breathed. "Magnificent!" "darling" " "Awesome!" "Beautiful" "Sweet" "Harmonized" "astounding!" The ponies said.

I blushed looked at luna and Luna nodded. Celestia and Luna held hands and a silver aura formed around my body. I started to glow. I looked at them. I started to glow brighter and brighter until a swirling vortex of colors appeared next to my mirror. I dropped to the ground. They smiled. "The portal is open we can go home." Cadence whipped around. She ran through the portal screaming "I'm coming Shiny!" My sister dropped to the ground laughing with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. I looked at them. "I am going to Equestria? Can my sister and dog come with me? How long will I be there? What about my parents, I don't want to leave them..." i said. She held up her hand. I took this as a sign and stepped through the portal with Angel in my arms.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

My body felt like it was being crushed and stretched out. With my grip tightly on my precious dog. I opened my eyes. The vortex was a rainbow of colors. I looked ahead of me to see not a humanized cadence but a mare cadence. It felt like a rock was in my throat. I noticed i couldn't feel my toes either. I was morphing into a pony.I looked down to the dog into my hands but they were now hooves and Angel was no longer a dog. She was morphing into a dragon. I could tell the tunnel was nearing its end and that was all i could see before i blacked out.

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

* * *

My eyelids flutter open and i take in my surroundings. 'Woah that was some dream' i thought. i try to move my fingers but no avail. i bring my hand to my face to see that it was a hoof not a hand. i felt something on my shoulder. i sit up to be looking at a white dragon with gold spines a underbelly and eyes. "Angel?" i rasp.

The dragon jerks her head back wards. "How do you know my name?" she hissed. I slowly stood up. "Angel its me bri! We were both transformed when we stepped through the portal!

NIne colorful figures cme into view. 'Princess celestia!Princess Luna! Twilight! Rarity! FLuttershy Applejack! Rainbowdash! Pinkie PIe!" I said. The pink party pony bounced over and helped me up.

"Darling I must say I looove your coat and quafure!" rarity squealed. When she said that something brought my question back up. "Rarity what do i look like?" I breathed.

She levitated a mirror and for the first time i actually got a good look at myself. My coat was pale tangerine and my mane was a soft lavender and my eyes were crystal blue. I satred at myself in awe. "Wow I look amazing." i breathed. I opened up my wings.

"Hey rainbow Dash! I guess you get a new flying buddy!" I said. She zoomed over to me and i fluttered my wings. I blushed. "Well when I actually learn how to fly." i gushed. She smiled.

"wow are we really in the canterlot castle?' my sister asked. My sister was a yellow pony with a light pink mane and tail with black streaks and bright blood red eyes.

I heard a groan. My gaze shifted from the princess to two ponies lying on the floor. One was slightly bigger than the other and more muscular. The other one was slightly smaller with a more slender body. The bigger one had a olive color coat with a deep blond and black mane and tail with blood red eyes. The other one had a pale blue coat with a light pink and light purple mane and tail that seemed to twist and had deep indigo eyes.

Something about them seemed familiar. I walked over to them and nudged the mare. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hmm what eek!" the mare jumped backwards landing on the stallion waking him up and they both scrambled backward backing into the solar princess. They took one look at her and scrambled forward.

"Who are you ponies!" The mare shouted. I instantly reconized that voice. I walked over to the trembiling ponies.

"Hey its ok we aren't going to hurt you. geez I didn't think you would be this scared of your own daughter." i said.

"The stallion spoke up. "We are humans not ponies also is our daughters." he said defiantly.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Really dad? You don't reconize me? BRianne? your first born?" I said. The pale blue mare stopped shaking and looked at me straight in the eye. I stared straight back. She smiled. She hugged me so hard i began choking. "Mom Choking not breathing." i barely managed to say. she let go of me. "Mom dad welcome to equestria." i said. They were awestruck.

"Welcome John welcome Gionna. I am pleaseed to meet you. I am Princess Celestia Co ruler and founder of equestria bringer of the sun. Let me introduce the elements of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle element of magic. Rainbow Dash element of Loyalty. Rarity element of generosity. Pinkie Pie element of laughter. Fluttershy element of Kindness and Applejack element of Honesty. THis is my little sister Princess Luna other Co ruler and bringer of the moon and stars." celestia finished. they were speechless.

I laughed. 'Well thank you for the intro princess but why are we he-" my father got cut off as my mother screamed. "Aaah why id a dragon here! why isn't anybody doing anything?" my mother shrieked.

Angel rolled her golden eyes. "really..." angel muttered. "Hi G hi Johnny. ITs me Angela vivian belle dudra? Angel? Bri's dog. The one who never seems to shut up." angel said. My mother had this priceless look on her face and i just started laughing so hard. "Angel you can talk?" my dad said. "Well now i can." angel huffed.

"Where's sparky?" i said. A blue dragon with green scales and amber eyes came over. "You called?" sparky said. We all laughed.

"So now that we all know each other you need new names. Your names are odd in thhis world and it might bring unwanted attention." Luna said. Celestia nodded. "I want my name to be Harmony!" i squeaked. Celestia smiled. " i will make my name Cotton Candy Twist." my mother said. PInkie pie licked her lips. "It suits you G." she said. "Um my name will be Sunshine Twinkle." my sister said. "I guess i will have to go with Dusty Bee for me" my father shrugged.

"were will we stay while we are here Princess?" My father asked. "Ponyville. I will have a cottage set up for you by tomorrow but until then you may stay with twilight sparkle." She said. We nodded. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Sunshine shrieked. They all trotted out the castle doors. I looked at Celestia. "Until we meet again Princess." i said. i turned back around and sprinted to catch up with my family. 'this could be the start of something new. Something great.'


	2. Chapter 2

We walked towards the Canterlot train station. I looked around and it felt kinda weird but awesome at the same time. It looked just like the show only bigger.I looked at the ponies I was walking with. Hailey and Dad were having some trouble walking on fours, but my mom gracefully walked as she had done it all her life. I sighed. We got on the train and sat down. I sat down next to my sister. I just remembered something. I took out my phone. I was sitting next to fluttershy and rarity. "What is that?" fluttershy asked. "My phone." I started texting my friend Lauren.

_ME: Hey_

_Lauren: Hey what's up?_

___ME: The sky,_Guess where i am.

___Lauren:hmm_ i gonna go on a rim here and say Equestria?

___ME:_How did you know?

___Lauren:_very funny bri now seriously where are you?

___ME:_Equestria...

_... _

___ME:_What? I can prove it.

I thought for a moment. "Rarity will you take a picture with me?" The white mare nodded. We both smiled and i took the picture.i sent it to her.

_Lauren: Wow those are some high quality graphics. You photoshopped your oc in there too? Nice tell me how you did it._

_Me: I am actually here in equestria. Face time me._

_Lauren; K_

I waited for my phone to ring. ITS SO FLUFFY! played as my ringtone. I answered. I saw her face. She gasped. "HI!" i squeaked. she arched an eyebrow. "Very funny now show yourself bri." I rolled my eyes. "It is me. I am here with my family and the mane six. Rarity and fluttershy are here right now." They came into the picture. "How are you darling." rarity cooed. Lauren's face was priceless. I started laughing. "How did you? whaa?" she fainted and my phone hung up. I started bursting out laughing.

A loud whistle blew as the train pulled into the station. Me and my family jumped off and I looked around. Wow this is just like the show only bigger.

We walked as a group to Twilight's Library. "O.M Wowazaaa! This is so awesome!" I squealed. They laughed. "Well you will be staying here for the night and don't be alarmed but there is another dragon here his name is Spike.

"Twilight your back! Who are you guys?" He cast a quick glance at us before looking at twilight again. "Oh Spike This Is Harmony, Sunshine Twinkle, Dusty Bee and Cotton Candy Twist." Twilight said pointing to each one of us. Angel was walking back wards and backed into spike on accident. She whipped around to be face to face with him. She blushed and Backed away. "Hi my names Spike and you are?" Spike gushed. "I'm Angel and This is My brother Sparky." Angel said gesturing to him. She blushed. I Elbowed her and smirked. She just blushed harder.

"So Twilight What about school for them? It was suppose to start tomorrow." My mom asked. My sister groaned. "I had high hopes that you forgot about school!" my sister grumbled. I laughed. "Well Sunshine can go to school with Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo. Harmony can go to to Ponyvile middle school." I shrugged.

"Well I am going out to SugarCube corner. Angel, Pinkie want to come?" Angel nodded. Pinkie bounced out the door saying "Okie Dokie Lokie!" I giggled. "Hey harmony can I tag along too?" Spike asked. I nodded. "Sure." We all walked out the door.

* * *

We arrived at Sugar Cube Corner in no time. Pinkie pie sat us down at a table and handed us menus. "Hmm Pinkie what do you recommend?" I asked. "Oh well everything is really super yummy, but I favor my triple Chocolate cupcake with strawberry buttercream frosting."

My mouth was already watering at the thought. "Say no more i will take one. Can i try some apple cider please? thanks Pinks." I handed her back the menu.

"I will take a sapphire cupcake please." Spike said. Angel looked confused. "Sapphire? isn't that a gem? Who eats ge- i put my hoof in her mouth before she could finish. "She will have a Ruby Cupcake." i said for her. I shot her a look. Pinkie pie walked off. I looked out the window.

Ponies everywhere were playing enjoying the last day of summer. I sighed. I had noticed Spike was talking with Angel and She was laughing. maybe things will be better here.

Pinkie came back with our orders. i took one bite and I widened my eyes. "Pinfy pwe thws is delishwours." i said through a mouthful of cupcake.

Angel eyed her cupcake. she sniffed it and took a small bite. She smiled and scarfed it down. We thanked and paid for our meal. We walked out of S.C.C when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Harmony can me and spike go off he wants to take me sight seeing!" she said excitedly. i nodded. "Be back before sunset." They nodded and ran off. I laughed.

I walked all over ponyville by the time the sun set. I stopped as I watched ponies clearing out a house. Probably for us. I kept walking. Icame back to the library. i walked up into my room and flopped down on my bed. I hope this will be a good school. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Celestia's sun shining on my face. I yawned and stretched. I quickly remembered that I was in equestria and starting today i was going to school.

I quickly brushed out my mane and walked downstairs with ease.

My Mom was already down there eating some oats and apples, Twilight and Spike were down there as well. "Good morning everypony!" i said cheerfully. "Morning Sweetie" my mom replied back.

"How are you Ahhhhh!" I screeched and jumped around. my sister was laying on the floor. "Ugh why do you do that!" i growled. "Sorry sissy I am still getting used to these." she fluttered her wings. I rolled my eyes. "Well i will head to school now buh bye!" i kissed my mom said goodbye to twilight and walked out the door.

* * *

It didn't take long before i reached A large school house twice the size of Ponyville Elementary. Ponies were everywhere gossiping talking and just having a good time. I walked into the school. It was even bigger on the inside.

Ponies were staring at me. I just kept walking with my head held high. The bell rang and class was starting. I walked into the nearest classroom. By the looks of it it was meant for all the subjects.

A Pale blue mare with a lovely spring green mane and tail was writing on a chalkboard. I walked over to her.

"Um hello I am new here and i was wondering what class i am suppose to be in" I asked. She turned around and looked at me and smiled. " Oh hello Blossom Drop" She said.

I arched an eyebrow. 'Um no my name is Harmony"

She turned back to look at me."Oh I am sorry you just look like one of my students. Alot. um what class are you looking for dear?" she asked. I reread the paper tucked under my wing. "Class 34-B Ms. Morning Drizzle." I said

"Oh then you are already here. Take a seat we will begin class as soon as the other students get here. i sat in the front row. The class room looked like it only held about 10 or 15 students.

One by one Ponies walked in the classroom all different shades colors. They all sat down silently as Morning Drizzle tapped the board. _Wow its better than what happened last year.. _

"Good Morning Class Its wonderful to see you all again. as usual there will be a seating chart that is randomized by my magic."

"Now the front row will be Diamond Chain, Lily Wish, Harmony, Blossom Drop and Silver Moon. The next row will be Topaz, Gem, Sky, Hype, and Cloud. Then behind them will be Equinox, Kat, Autumn, Kitana, and Silent Star. The last row will be Soft Rain, Gray Streak, Stalagmite, Birdsong and Fern."

I watched as each name was called and all the ponies moved except me. Once everypony was seated i noticed an empty desk right next to me.

Morning Drizzle motioned me to come up to the front of the room." Now class we have a new student in our class today... " Ms. Drizzle said. "She isn't new that's Blossom Drop!" A Silver colt said.

"Three two one..." i silently said in my head not knowing why. As if on Que a mare burst through the door. "I'm sorry Ms. Drizzle I slept in late again." Blossom Drop said. Everypony gasped. She walked up beside me, like right next to me.

"What?" She and I said at the same time. Everypony gasped again. "Well um this is unexpected girls you look um well similar, alike almost identical..." Ms. Drizzle said.

"Can We see a mirror?" Blossom asked. "Why don't you just look at each other!?" Gray streak hissed. "Idiots..." he whispered under his breath. "Hey I heard that!" we both said in usion. He snapped his head up.

We slowly turned to look at each other. We gasped. It was like looking in a mirror only Blossom Drop's mane was longer and more ragged and her tail was thin and a bow at the end. my mane was more feathered and shorter and so was my tail. But our eyes and coats were the same color. Identical. 'Yup definitely identical definitely definitely identical yah." Stag rasped. Some of the mares and colts laughed while others groaned.

"Well now that thats done we can start our lesson for today..."

The rest of the class went off without a hitch. it was time for lunch. Blossom and I haven't talked since this morning. I got my lunch out of my saddlebag and Lily Wish, Autumn, Kat, Diamond Chain, Equinox, Soft Rain, Birdsong and Silver Moon walked up to me.

"Hi Harmony, you seem cool would you like hang with us at lunch? autumn asked. " I Froze. I knew that voice anywhere. "It will be fun come on Harmony!" Lily wish said. There it is again. I know those voices. "Are you coming or not?" Silver Moon asked.

Another one. I whipped around, with a startled expression on my face. "Are you ok Harmony?" Kat said.

"Um sure i would love too." i said. As a group we walked over to A lunch table. i sat down next to Lily and Beside Autumn. i took my phone out of my saddlebag.

I listened to a voice memo and then listened very closely to their voices. It was an exact match. Their personalities are similar too.

i can't believe they are here. I thought i would finally get away from them. If they are here then... oh no!

The doors burst open and A mare walked through. She was light purple with an indigo mane and tail and Ice blue eyes. She walked over to us. I started shaking in fear.

"Chrysanthemum! how are you?" Autumn asked. "Fine Autumn." she looked at me. Interest suddenly sparked in her eyes. " Who is this? Blossom Drop? You know you aren't aloud here! Well you changed your mane and tail style thats new. Better than that old one!" She said.

No! why! I thought i had finally gotten away from her!

"I- im not Blossom drop, im harm- Harmony." I stuttered. "What!? Don't lie to me you little," Autumn held her back.

"She isn't lying Crissy, Blossom is over there." She pointed with a Flick of her tail. Chrysanthemum looked over where Blossom was sitting alone. She looked back at me. "Well well well. looks like Blossom has got herself a twin. Hopefully you will be better than her." She flicked her tail.

"Well?" she said.

"I -I - I have to go!" I said. I ran off with tears just on the verge of leaving my eyes. I quickly found a corner and sat down.

i took my phone out of my saddle and opened up the face time app. I dialed my best friend and my hypothetical sister Maddi. It rang one then twice and she finally picked up. "My Squishy!" i said happily. "My Squish!" she said back. " i wish you were here Maddi its just like last year its her! I wish you were here to help me."

i felt a strange sensation on my wings. They started to glow, then i heard a screech. A white spiral of magic came out from my wings going into my phone and grasping maddi on the other side. "Squishy whats happening?!" she shrieked. It slowly clenched her tighter until it had engulfed her whole body. it glowed a plae orange then the spiral transferred back out onto my side of the phone. It slowly hovered above the ground then it vanished altogether leaving behind a pony.

Maddi?


	3. Chapter 3

Maddi?

The mare raised her head upon hearing her name. "Squish?" she rasped. I helped her up. Maddi was a light pink Pegasus with a bright green mane and tail as well as bright amber eyes. "Squish are we really in equestria?" She asked.

I nodded. "But we have to change your name. Maddi would seem odd." She put her hoof on her chin. "Hmm how bout Sweetheart?" I nodded "That works" i said.

i motioned her to follow me. "i will take you to the principle and someone i want you to meet. Come On!"

We ran to the principle's office. I knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice said. i opened the door and stepped inside. There was a light green mare with light magenta eyes and a deep purple mane. "Principle Arista?" i said. "Yes Blossom drop?" i rolled my eyes. "No i'm harmony. This is my friend Sweetheart she would like to enroll here." She looked up.

"Oh hello, i would be happy to enroll you Sweetheart. You can be in Harmony's class." Arista gave us the papers and we trotted out of the room."Now my squishy there is something you need to see." we walked towards Blossom Drop. _I hope she doesn't freak out._

* * *

CCT'S POV

I stepped of the platform of the canterlot train station. I walked along till i found a street all to familiar. I walked down the row of fancy houses and stopped at one. It was three story simple glossy white house with a beautiful garden. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. A little white unicorn colt with a russet colored mane and tail about the age of 9 answered the door. i smiled sweetly at him. "IS your mom and dad here?" i asked. He nodded. "can you go get them for me?"

He dashed off to find them. I stepped inside. A cool chill swept down my spine hitting every nerve. I looked around the house, everything was the same.

A silver unicorn mare with a auburn colored mane and tail trotted down the stairs i gasped. "Silverdawn?" The mare froze. "How do you know my name?" she asked. I sighed. "i don't suppose you remember me. you were so little when i left."

Two ponies came running out of the back. One was slightly bigger than the other. The stallion was light blue with russet/auburn mane and tail and piercing blue eyes. The mare was Silver with a pink/yellow/blue/green color scheme mane and tail with deep green eyes. both were unicorns and finely dressed.

"Cotton?" The mare said with disbelief. I waved my hoof. "Hello Mom."

* * *

Celestia's POV

I looked out over the horizon of my kingdom. I sighed. "Sister how do we know she is the right pony?" a voice from behind me asked. "The portal was opened. It allowed her to come to Equestria, it would have held her back if she wasn't the one." I said.

Luna walked up beside me. "And besides she resembles her so much. I has to be her." I said. Luna sighed. "I know Little Star was a close friend Tia,but you have to let her go. That was a Milena ago." Luna said.

"BUT YOU NEVER LET GO OF SWEETPETAL! HOW CAN I LET LITTLE STAR GO!?" i said. My voice quivered in sorrow. Tears started to form in my eyes. "When i saw her it was like little star was back from the dead. Do you know how much that pained me?"

Luna wrapped her midnight blue wing around me. "I know Tia. You know she is a pony. She does belong here. Maybe you should let Moonbeam go and she can talk to her." I Looked at her sorrowfully. "And how about you let Midnight Moon and Nightbeam talk to her huh?" Luna looked at me with a cold expression.

"You know they are all friends. They don't know they are cousins. But besides the point, Tia she will make our country safe and peaceful with the other elements. Moonbeam is Harmony, Midnight and Nightbeam Represent death and destruction. But they carry love with them. There is one thing that they do know how to do they know how to forgive. They know how to let someone go. I thought you of all ponies would know that Tia." She said as she walked away.

She stopped. "She will know when the time is right. I will be sure of that." Luna whispered at she walked away.

The doors shut behind me. For the first time since my dear sisters return, I let my tears flow freely. "Oh I hope your right Dear sister." i whispered into the night air.

I got up and walked to the resting place of great heros. I stopped at a statue with ten ponies all lined in a heart. i knelt down beside the statue.

"My Dear friends, original elements of harmony, I ask you to please help Harmony and guide her to victory. Watch over my daughter and luna's children. Please keep them all safe for what lies ahead." Thank you dear friends." i whispered.

A warm breeze blew and I could hear their voices all around me.

_"Don't worry Tia we will keep them safe." "We will watch over them" "We will guide them to victory." "We will give them the strength that they need." "Harmony and her dear family will be cared for." "we will always watch over your children and luna's dear friend." "Nothing lasts forever, but we will use our power to keep everypony safe and happy. "Stop worring Tia we will see each other again." "We will walk with you in dreams so we can see you again." "we will be with you always" _

I smiled as i heard their voices one by one whispering around me. I let the tears of happiness, relief, and pure joy fall. "Thank you..."

* * *

Harmony's POV

"Blossom Drop!" I said. She looked up from her book. "Oh Hi Harmony!" she said. "Blossom I would like you to meet Sweetheart."

Sweetheart was just staring at her like she had seen a ghost. Blossom was doing the same thing. A pony with a light green mane turned around and they both gasped. I facehoofed. "NOt them too!" i muttered.

Blossom burst out laughing. "well Sweetheart it looks like your twin is here is Spring Blossom." Blossom drop said. "W-w-w-Wait so you too are Twins and we are also? How many more twins are there at Ponyville middle?" Sweet said. I shrugged. "Who knows?"

So i wanted to invite you to go to my house after school tomorrow. You can bring Spring along too." I said. Blossom nodded. "Ok great later." We walked away and the school bell rang. "Come on Squishy lets go to class. Surprisingly its fun." we trotted off to class.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. We soon were walking home. "Come on I need to introduce you to some ponies."

She looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Not more twins i hope?" we both laughed.

"If you count the mane six twins then uhh yes."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "The. Mane. Six." She puled me along the dirt path. " . To. MEET. THEM!" She said. I rolled my eyes. "well your not going to." She whipped around to face me. "Why not?" she asked . "We are going the wrong way Squishy." Her face turned form light pink to red. I dropped to the ground laughing. "OH come on Squishy. Maybe I should be leading you to the library." She nodded embarassed. "I hate you." she said. I just laughed harder. "Love you too Squishy."

We reached the library and i could feel Sweet tingling with excitement. It came off of her like waves. I opened the door. The mane Six and my parents and sister were already there. "Hi everypony." i said casually.

"OMG THE MANE SIX OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!" Sweet said. She ran up to Pinkie Pie. "OMG OMG OMG YOUR PINKIE PIE THE BEST PARTY PLANNER EVER AND PURE LAUGHTER! OMG YOUR RARITY THE TALENTED DRESS DESIGNER AND PURE GENEROSITY! OMG YOUR RAINBOWDASH THE FASTEST PEGASUS IN EQUESTRIA AND FUTURE WONDERBOLT AND PURE LOYALTY! OMG YOUR FLUTTERSHY THE SWEETEST PONY ANIMAL LOVER AND PURE KINDNESS! OMG YOU ARE APPLEJACK HARDWORKING PONY WITH ADORABLE ACCENT AND PURE HONESTY! YOU ARE TWILIGHT SPARKLE MS MAGIC HERSELF!"

Everypony just stared at her with jaws dropped. I stepped forward. "Everypony this is Sweetheart." i turned to my family. "Or as you know her Maddi." I said.

Ohhh my family said. I flattend my ears and closed my eyes and facehoofed.

"This is nice and all, but how did you get here maddi?" Dusty asked. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well I did."

Shocked gasps were heard all around. "How'd you do that?" spike asked. "Well It was kind of like my old school and when i saw that there were ponies resembling some people back home, i knew that there would be a Sylvia like pony here and i was right. So i went into a corner and i facetimed maddi. I said that i wished she was here to get me through it. A white spiral of some type of magic came from my wings and my eyes turned pure white then it grabbed maddi in through the phone and brought her here." I finished.

Twilight handed Rainbow Dash a bat and leaned her head to the side. "Please hit me as hard as you can. Don't hold back." I rolled my eyes.

"How is that possible? Its now possible. YOU are not possible!" twilight said.

Her eye started Twitching and a single hair pooped up from her mane. Sweet and I reared back in fear. "No! Do not become bewitched Twilight!" I shrieked. The white spiral on my wings came again and it swirled around Twilight her eye stopped twitching and the hair was back in place. The magic vanished. Twilight let out a sigh. Thanks Harmony. I needed that. I understand the power in your wings. Or I think. Did you believe that i could calm down? Like truly believe?" I Thought for a moment and nodded slowly.

"Oh and one other thing. Apparently me and maddi have twins at school. like identical twins." I said. "Ahh this makes sense now." A knock at the door sounded. Twilight opened the door and there stood Spring Blossom and Blossom Drop. "Blossom! Spring!" I said. "Hi Harmony. Hi Sweetheart. HI ponies i don't know." Blossom Drop said. Everypony was silent. My mom looked like she was going to cry. Maddi gasped. "How could that be?" She said. "What Squishy?" 'I thought they should come here for proof. Like literally in my mind." Sweet said while pointing to her head.

"Well ok then. We were just about to head over to our new house. Blossom Drop, Spring Blossom you are welcome to come along." Cotton said. They nodded. "Harmony go grab your stuff. We leave as soon as your ready." Dusty said.

I nodded. I took a step before I stopped. "Hey mom, dad, what about Maddi? She has nowhere to go." I said.

My dad just shrugged. "She will just live with us. You two can share a room." I smiled. "Thank you MOMMY! Thank you DADDY!" I said. I ran and hugged them. WE ran upstairs I grabbed all of my stuff and We headed downstairs.

* * *

We headed out of the door and walked through ponyville to our new house. "This is why I love your family Squish." Sweet said.

WE arrived at a large house probably three stories high. it had a hay and straw covered roof with a white paint job with a large front yard.

we walked through the front door. Inside was very spacious with a couch off to one wall with two armchairs on either side a red rug in the middle of them all and a wooden coffee table on top of the rug.

there was two doors One on The right wall and the other on the left. I walked into the door on the right wall. It was a kitchen with a stove a large counter a fridge a oven a sink with lots of cabinets and drawers. there was another door and i opened it. It was a very large pantry. Filled with food. I walked out. With the others by my side. "Hey Mom Check out the Kitchen and pantry!" I yelled.

I went to the other door on the ground level and it was a large dining room with a long table that could sit about sixteen ponies. A crystal chandelier hung above the oak table.

My curiosity go the best of me and I went upstairs. to the second level. There was four doors.

I went to check out the first one. It was a bedroom by the looks of it. It had a large walk in closet. With a giant bed with auburn bedspread off to one wall another chandelier hung above the bed. A desk with a swivel chair and a lamp sat on the opposing side of the room next to two dressers and a vanity which had a jewelry box and a case of makeup on it. There was a bathroom with a spa tub and a shower and toilet and a sink with a large mirror that connected to the room. I walked into the closet to see that there was a side of mare clothes and a side for stallion clothes. "This must be my parents room." I said.

We walked out into the hall and went into another room. It was a little smaller. Had a small bed with a dark green cover and pillows a smaller closet with small male clothes. A desk and a mirror sat on one wall and a fan sat up on the ceiling. "This must be sparky's room.' I said. "Angel and Sparky are here too?" Maddi said.

I nodded. We walked out into the long hall and came to another door i opened it to reveal a bath room. I shrugged.

I walked to the last room and opened the door. it was fairly large. A queen sized bed with a black bedspread with flowers of blue and green on it. The walls were ocean blue and crush green. There was a small dresser in the corner with a small jewelry box consisting of a skull necklace, a silver bracelet and a silver hair piece with a skull on it. There was a black vanity with a cushion by it. There was a walk in closet with casual clothes and shoes in it. There was a bathroom connecting to the room that had a shower/bathtub a sink and a mirror.

I walked out to the room. "This has to be Sunshine's room" I said.

WE walked out and up the staircase. The hall had four doors. Two on each side.I walked in the first door on the left side. Another bathroom. Then we walked into the second room on the left hoof side.

It was about the size of sparky's room. The walls were a light pink and the bed was a lovlely magenta there was a small closet with female clothes preferrably angels. there was a vanity with a box of all different bows. There was a small jewelry box with an amulet inside.

We walked out and walked into the first room on the right side. It was huge. Bigger than my parents' room. There was a king sized bed with black sheets and the bead spread was white with lavender purple designs and curly ques with black chandelier like things. There were Six pillows. A lavender fluffy body pillow in the back two black pillows then two other pillows that matched the design of the bed, then in the middle was a small black pillow with purple button like things. Two walls of the large room were painted lavender while the other two had a glossy white paint on it. There was a window over the bed with a golden colored window pane. Black drapes Were held back by lavender bows on the window. Across from the bed were Two glass doors that opened up and led to a beautiful balcony over looking the backyard. There was a white vanity with a large fluffy lavender cushion under to sit on. It had two drawers on on either side. In the first drawer there was a brush and numerous mane pins,clips etc. In the other drawer there was nothing. On the vanity was A large jewelry box and a large makeup case. I looked inside the jewelry box and it had lots of jewelry. I saw multiple jeweled necklaces and bracelets in all different shapes colors and forms. There was a walk in closet. I gasped with what I saw. Half of the closet was everyday clothes. But the other half was beautiful formal dresses. And the center was shoes, scarves, hats and sunglasses. a whole wall filled. I walked out of my closet and into the bathroom. It was large with a porcilen toilet a spatub/shower wih a large floor length mirror. I turned around to see my name in big bold black letters above my closet.

"Wow this is my room?' I said in awe. "hey Squish come check this out. Maddi was standing at a wall that had some sort of door in it. I pushed it aside. It led to the other room.

It looked just like my room but with pink green and white. and there was a floral bedspread.

"Come on lets go back downstairs." Spring said. WE walked downstairs to the living room where everypony was. "Hey did you all find your rooms?' I asked. "Yes I love my room its awesome!" Sunshine said. 'We like ours too. So many nice stuff. I don't know how we will pay Celestia back for all this." Cotton said. i nodded. "Well we are going to go out for a bit see you later Mom." I said.

"So want to go to Sugar Cube Corner?" Sweet asked. I shrugged. "Spring's face lit up. "Of course." She said. We walked to sugar cube corner and sat down. Pinkie pie bounced over to us and took our orders. "So what do you girls like to do? What is your life like?" I asked them.

"Well Spring and I have known each other since we were foals. but I have a little sister named Daffodil and a brother named Raging Tide. My mother and father are Morning Glory and Snowfall. My mother is a gardener and a florist she works with Daisy, Lily and Rose Luck.(Real Ponies in MLP) My father is the CEO of The CLOUDSDALE weather factory. I love to sing,but not when alot of ponies are around. I also love to bake and read. I live with my father and step mother. I never knew my real mother. Snowfall refuses to talk about her. It pains him too much. Wellp thats pretty much my life." Blossom finished.

"well I have a big brother named gentle breeze. I have a older sister named Glory. I have a little sister named Spirit. I don't know why but her nickname that i gave her was Lexi. Maddi nearly spit out her drink. "What" Spring said. "I have a little sister named Lexi." Maddi said. "Anyways my mother is Big Heart and my father is Stone Heart. My mother and father are nurse and doctor. I am very compassionate towards animals and ponies. I love making them feel better. And that is my life." Spring finished. The sun was slowly sinking over the horizon and we started to head home. We got into to our rooms and i pulled the covers up and layed my head back on the plush pillow. Sleep overtook me and i drifted off into a dream.

DREAM

I was standing in space or so it seemed. A light came up until it revealed a pony. She was no taller than me maybe even an centimeter shorter. She had light purple mane and tail with crystal blue eyes with a pale orange coat and was a pegasus. On her flank rested a single star. "Hello Harmony. I am Little star. Your friends should be joining us soon. One by one Blossom Drop, Sweetheart, Spring Blossom and the mane six came. There were ten of us total. Along with little star, nine other ponies with stars in their hooves were there.

"Welcome Dear Elements of Harmony. I am Starry Night and these are my companions. Honeysuckle, Jewel, Shooting Star, Apple Bloom, Glistening bubble, SweetPetal, Spring Bloom, Blossom Heart, and Little Star." Starry said.

She was a light purple unicorn with a black mane and tail with aqua blue eyes.

Honeysuckle was a pale yellow Pegasus with warm green eyes and a forest green mane and tail.

Jewel was a white unicorn with an pink mane and tail the was elegantly put up and she had ice blue eyes.

Shooting Star was a plae blue coated pegasus with a orange/yellow mane and tail with blood red eyes.

Glistening Bubble was white with a poofy half royal blue half white mane and tail with mint green eyes.

Apple bloom had a pale orange coat with a bright red mane with a firefly green streak running through it that was in a ponytail. Her tail was the same colors but it flowed freely. She had a dark brown cowgirl hat on with freckles on her face. (Applejacks mane, Fluttershy's tail).

Sweetpetal was a watermelon colored pegasus with bright firefly green eyes and a bright green mane and tail with freckles.(Fluttershy's mane and tail and eyes).

Spring Bloom had a aqua blue coat with leaf green eyes a pine green mane and tail with a red hair piece.

Blossom Heart was a yellow coated unicorn with a purple mane and tail with deep blue eyes.

"Ah don't mean to be rude, but who are ya'll?" AppleJack asked. "We are the original Elements of Harmony." LittleStar said.

Everypony gasped. "But I thought there were only six elements?" Rainbow dash said. Sweetpetal shook her head. "No Rainbow dash there were always ten." Honeysuckle said.

"The aside From magic,generosity,loyalty,kindness,laughter,honesty there are four more. Thought, Compassion, Song and Belief." Jewel said.

Everypony was silent. "Who represents the other four elements?" Twilight asked. "Who are not one of our close friends? Who else is here?" Twilight though about what Spring Bloom said. She looked at us.

"Them?" Twilight asked. Starry night nodded.

"Just asking what elements do you represent?" Pinkie asked the original owners. "Who do you feel a strong conection too Dear Pinkie? They are connected to you in more ways than one. You don't just share an element you share the same blood. You shall feel a force pulling you to them. Now close your eyes and concentrate everypony walk towards the force that is pulling you." Glistening Bubble said.

Everypony closed their eyes. I could feel a strong sensation pulling me forward. I walked until the strength in my body was to much to bear. I Felt a hoof on my shoulder. i opened my eyes to be looking at Little Star. "Hello Harmony, we shall go far together,you and i." I smiled at her.

I had noticed that everypony found their element. Sweetheart was with Sweetpetal ,Spring Blossom was with Spring Bloom, Blossom Drop was with blossom heart.

"what element do we represent Little star?" She gave a smile. "That is for you your sister and your friends to figure out on your own." Little Star whispered.

I looked at her with confusion. I had noticed all of the others except Blossom Heart and Blossom Drop had faded away. They came to join us.

"Now Listen carefully. You two are real sisters, it is not a coincidence that you both look alike. You are both in danger. You are both connected, joined as one. If you try hard enough you can feel a string connecting you." Blossom heart said. "Blossom drop you must leave your family at once. You Harmony must do the same. they are not your real parents. Your parents lie within Canter lot. They are high in the Fashion and Movie industries. You have to find them." Little Star said.

"wait you know about our past can't you tell us about it?" Blossom asked. BH shook her head that is for you to figure out on your own. You must leave tomorrow." Little Star and Blossom Heart started to fade. "Wait there is so much you need to tell us!" Blossom shrieked. "What if we get lost or hurt?" I said. "We will be with you always. we will go far. Look To the stars and you will never be alone. we will give you clues to help with your journey."Blossom Heart said.

"Sleep now my dears you have a long journey ahead of you..." Little Star's voice faded into the sweet air. We looked at each other and nodded. Want to meet at The glade tomorrow?" I nodded. I closed my eyes and I sleep the rest of the night Peacefully.

* * *

Sweetheart-3C2S000010FEB5CCFEE2CF00201FED500UN1837 000000000Y03FFE38FF7FFF0U107F3FCC004CB2

Spring Blossom-3C2S000010FEB5CCFEE2CF00201FED500UN1837000 000002K109FE00FF21FE2G107F3FCC004CB2

LittleStar-383D000010FED9A8FFC49D0020100F7FEUN1837 000000000T0CC3FCCFF7FFF0H107F3FCC004CB2

Honeysuckle-383D000010FEFFA8FFC49D0030100FE51UN183 7000000001106CCC3FFF7FFF0W107F3FCC004CB2

Starry Night-2S2S000000942828FFC49D0000100BB96UN183700000 0000007F3FCCFF7FFF00107F3FCC004CB2

Jewel-3D2S000100FEFEFEFFC49D0050100C3FEUN183700000 0000B0FE73CCFF7FFF0B107F3FCC004CB2

Shooting Star-3G3C000010FFFFFEFFC49D00101FE4D4DUN1837000000 000N1FE8400FEEA800L107F3FCC004CB2

Glistening Bubble-3G3C000000FEFFFFFFC49D002014DFEA9UN18370000 00000J13300FEFEFFFF0I107F3FCC004CB2

Apple Bloom-3G3C000000FED270FFC49D004014DFEA9UN183700010 0000I1FE0000C3FE000G107F3FCC004CB2

SweetPetal-3G3C000010FE7070FFC49D00301A1FE00UN1837 000100000G07BFE00C3FE000G107F3FCC004CB2

Spring Bloom-3G3C00000094FEEDFFC49D00201FE00D4UN183700010 0002L1009600FE00002H107F3FCC004CB2

Blossom Heart-3F2S000100FAFE69FFC49D001010044BAUN183700000 0003617F3FCCFE807F31107F3FCC004CB2


	4. Chapter 4- Finding Family

Strands of sunlight glared in through my window. i opened my eyes and yawned. Just then I remembered the dream. i narrowed my eyes. I walked in my closet and grabbed my purple saddle bag. I filled it with a brush and some food. I Grabbed a bag of bits. I looked in it. "About 50 bits" I muttered. I grabbed my tooth brush and toothbrush from the bathroom. I headed downstairs. Everypony was down there already.

"Everypony I have an announcement to make. " I said. They all stopped and looked at me. "I am leaving. To find my real parents with Blossom Drop."

My mother dropped a plate and it shattered. "What?" she said in utter disbelief. "I told you I doubted her sanity." Sunshine Muttered. "I had hoped this day would never have come. Who told you?" Cotton said. I narrowed my eyes at her. "You did just now." i said. She stiffened. I giggled. "No Mom Little star told me." I said. "Who is that?" Dusty asked. "She was one of the original elements of harmony." i said. Everypony was silent. I told them the story.

"So you don't know which element you are and you are Little Star's descendant?" Sunshine asked.

"All the more reason I have to go on this journey. I will come back don't worry." i hugged everypony then trotted out the door.

* * *

I walked along the dirt path. Until i had reached a large willow glade. Blossom Drop was already there. "Ready to go? Got the Train tickets?" I asked. She pulled them out of her saddle bag. "Got the food?" Blossom asked. I nodded. then lets go.

We headed off towards the ponyville train station. We handed the collector our tickets and sat down. "So How did you explain it to your parents?' i asked her. She groaned. "It took me an hour to explain everything. I swear sometimes they are so dimwitted, i don't even ugh. Lets just say some stuff happened and it ended with me running out the door as fast as i could.' We both laughed.

The train began to slow down and it stopped at the Canterlot station. We stepped off the platform and walked into the city.

'This is a big city Harmony, how will we know where to start?" She asked. I put my hoof up. I walked up to a indigo unicorn mare. 'Um excuse me miss? Are there any celebrity couples in the movie and fashion business?" She smiled. "Why of course Dear! Shimmer Star and Blue Star are the most popular ponies around when it comes to these businesses" She said. I thanked her and walked over to Blossom. "Well i Think I know where to start. Shimmer Star and Blue Star may be it. Let's find them. "

* * *

We roamed the streets for hours when we came to a very fancy looking house. We rang the door bell. A maid answered. She gasped when she saw us. She ran off in the house and appeared with a Mare in about her late thirty's. She was pale tangerine pegasus with an indigo mane and tail and amber eyes. She had a silk yellow dress on with a golden barrette. She looked at us for a long moment. A sun ray hit my eye and it gave off some sort of sparkle. She gasped. She pulled us both inside with such force, we ended up on the ground. I got up and brushed myself off. "Are you ShimmerStar?" i asked. She nodded. I noticed she looked vaguely familiar. "Stay right here girls." Shimmer star said. She ran off.

About 5 minutes later she came back with two other ponies. The tallest Stallion who was midnight blue with a black mane and tail with crystal blue eyes. The other stallion was dark gray with silver eyes and a royal blue mane and tail.

The oldest gasped. 'Is it them Shimmer?" She nodded. They both ran up and just about squashed them with a gigantic hug. "Uhh *Gasp* Not breathing." Blossom said. "Cutting off *Gasp* oxygen to lungs" I said in a rasping voice. They let go of us. "I can't believe our girls are home! Bluestar said. They both had gigantic smiles on their faces.

"So uhhh..." Blossom said. The dark gray stallion raised his hoof up and made a motion with his hoof. It looked like he was trying to grasp the air. "Can you feel that? You can actually feel the awkward." He said. Blue and Blossom burst out laughing while Shimmer face-hoofed. I rolled my eyes. "Really Storm?" I said. They all stopped laughing at looked at me curiously. "H-How did you know my name? By the way what is yours?" Storm asked.

I looked at the ground for a moment. I didn't really know how I knew his name. It slid off my tongue so naturally. "I really don't know, it just..." I trailed off. "My name is Harmony and we were wondering if you could tell us about our past. This is Blossom Drop." I said. "My dears we can tell you all about yourselves and your history. Come now sit we have alot to talk about." Bluestar said.

He led us to a couch and we sat down. The bright yellow maid mare brought us tea. "So where would you like to start?" Shimmer asked. I narrowed my eyes. "The beginning."

"Well it started out with birthday s-" I nearly spit out my tea. "Not that far! Just from when we were born, to what happened to us in detail, and our names and stuff." Blossom said. I relaxed.

"It was a cold stormy night. The branches of the ancient oak rattled against the windows. I had started having pains around 6 in the morning. We teleported to the hospital and they rushed me in the room. Harmony you are the oldest, but you brought me the most pain. I looked like an inflated balloon. a few hours later all that pain had melted into joy.

We wanted to keep the 'Star' name going. so I named you Wishing star and Evening star. Like our ancestors before you they all had 'star' in them. one of our great descendants uhh I forget her name, was one of the original holders of harmony."

I stared at her. "Little star." i said

"What?" Storm asked. "Her name was Little star. Continue." i said casually sipping my tea.

"Anyways, you harmony are wishing star and blossom you are evening star.

I was in so much pain when you were taken away." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I held you and Your father held evening a dark shadow swept across the room and it revealed a pony. it said something about stopping the future elements and then threw you into a portal. The dark figure grabbed evening and vanished into the night. we were devastated." Shimmer finished.

"Well thank you Mom Dad. We should be getting back." Blossom said. "Back? Back where?" Shimmer said. "To ponyville. I have my adoptive family and my best friends there. " I said. "Why don't we come with you?" Storm asked. "Uhh I guess that is ok." i said. We walked out the door with our family following behind.


End file.
